The present invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for positioning, securing, attaching and/or detaching a cable with a, sensor, such as, for example, a Universal Serial Bus (hereinafter “USB”) sensor to an electronic device by a cable assembly which may rotate to an angle from an original position to orient the cable away from the electronic device. More specifically, the present invention positions the cable with the sensor to face the rear of an electronic device such as a camera, a smart phone, a laptop or tablet computer, an E-book, an E-reader, and/or the like. The electronic device may be displayed in, for example, in an uncluttered manner by positioning the cable toward the rear of the device. The device may be portable and, for example, displayed for sale by a retailer, a wholesaler and/or the like.
Vendors, retailers and/or wholesalers may display a device to a customer at, for example, a retail store for evaluation by the customer. The device may be displayed with a fixture, such as, for example, a wall, a floor, a pillar, a support beam, a stair case, a cabinet, a table, a shelf and/or the like.
Generally, electronic devices such as laptop computers have sleek, smooth and/or otherwise uninterrupted design lines. A cable, such as a power cable, extends from a power source and/or an alarm system to insert into a corresponding port, such as a sensor port, located on the electronic device, to provide power to the electronic device. Positioning the cable away from the front of the device allows customers to access the electronic device. Cables may protrude from the device, cross over the device, become entangled with the device, and/or otherwise impede access to the device.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for positioning, securing, attaching and/or detaching a cable with a sensor to an electronic device via a cable assembly which may rotate from a position to orient the cable to face the rear of the electronic device to which the cable is attached.